rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom-20200213-history
King Frederic
King Frederic is the King of Corona in Tangled: The Series. Frederic is the father to Rapunzel and often worries for her safety, and tries best to protect the kingdom at all costs. He is voiced by Clancy Brown. Background Physical appearance TBA History Taking place six months after Tangled and before the events of Tangled: Ever After, Frederic is overjoyed to have Rapunzel in the sanctity of the castle once more. As her coronation draws near, Frederic reminds his daughter that the duties of a princess are important for both the kingdom and their family, despite how time-consuming they can be. Rapunzel asks for some downtime, but Frederic believes it would be unnecessary, and that Rapunzel simply needs some time to settle into the lifestyle. Additionally, in preparation for the coronation, Frederic has upped the security in Corona, including a wall blocking the kingdom from the rest of the world. This wall, and her father's overbearing nature as a whole has Rapunzel feeling trapped and confined. With the help of her handmaiden Cassandra, Rapunzel crosses Corona's wall and journeys into the world surrounding it overnight. During the outing, she finds mysterious rocks that causes her magic golden hair to return. Back at the castle, Frederic and Arianna talk over the former's paranoia, and this encourages the king to at least rethink his methods of protecting Rapunzel. At the coronation, however, Frederic nearly becomes victim to a revenge plot headed by a pirate named Lady Caine. Rapunzel protects her father and the other royal guests by using her hair as a weapon and fighting the Pirates off. After Caine's arrest, Rapunzel explains the truth to her father about the hair. In response, Frederic tries to explain the reasoning for his overprotective behavior, explaining that, after his daughter's kidnapping eighteen years prior, "a part of him died", and since then, he has been unable to shake off the worry that a new danger is always close by. As such, he feels the return of the magic hair may attract a threat similar to Gothel, and thusly enacts a new law that prevents Rapunzel from leaving the confines of the kingdom without his consent. He also orders his daughter to never speak of magic of any kind from that moment forward, all of which drives her to tears. Frederic, meanwhile, can only hang his head in guilt and disappointment at this, as he secretly feels he is doing a terrible thing to his daughter. Frederic appears in the series taking place immediately after Tangled: Before Ever After, where he continues to govern the kingdom while also finding time to grow and develop as a person, specifically in his relationship with Rapunzel. In [[What the Hair?!|''What the Hair?!]], a week after Frederic and Rapunzel's falling out, it is revealed that neither of the two have spoken to one another about the matter, which distracts Frederic a great deal from his normal activities. Arianna urges him to talk with his daughter, but he refuses. In [[The Wrath of Ruthless Ruth|''The Wrath of Ruthless Ruth]], Frederic finds Rapunzel's journal, opened, and fondly looks through his daughter's illustrations. He soon finds, however, that the illustrations are recaps of his daughter's recent, high-risk adventures within the kingdom. Fearful that Rapunzel will get into harm's way despite obeying his law of staying within Corona's walls, Frederic orders the Captain of the Guards to double down on Rapunzel's security. Rapunzel quickly takes notice of this and becomes motivated to confront her father on his shielding. Upon arriving within her father's quarters, Rapunzel finds the king in a distraught state. He hurriedly embraces his daughter and professes his love for her. Rapunzel comes to realize that her father's actions are out of genuine love, and in response, chooses to keep her feelings undisclosed by simply returning his sentiments. In the episode, ''The Quest for Varian'' Frederic is very upset and angry when Rapunzel brings up the black rocks again, after having a nightmare. When Rapunzel continued to demand answers, he took her to his planning room. He showed her black flags that represented the mysterious rocks and claimed that he had been having them carefully removed to prevent outright panic. As Rapunzel leaves, the King's expression changes to worry and sorrow. At the end of the episode it is revealed that King Frederic deliberately lied to his daughter. Not only had he not gotten rid of the rocks, he also sent the guards in disguise, to capture Rapunzel before she found a secret scroll that contained information about the connection between Rapunzel's hair and the strange rocks. In the following episode, ''The Alchemist Returns'' King Frederic is confronted by Rapunzel by the fact not only did he lie to her, he sent his guards after her to prevent her from obtaining a secret scroll about a connecting between the magical golden flower and the black rocks. Frederic defends himself saying he was doing what was best for Corona, and more importantly, Rapunzel. No matter how much Rapunzel demands the truth, he continues to tell her she is not ready for the real world. Rapunzel starts to storm off, before stating that someone else once lied to her and said she wasn't ready for the real world. Frederic realizes that Rapunzel is comparing him to Mother Gothel and is visibly hurt by the comparison, but still won't tell Rapunzel the truth. Later in the episode it is revealed that another secret that Frederic hid was that the magical flower still existed and that it was in the royal vault. In Secret of the Sun Drop, Fred has an epiphany about the black ricks. Trivia *Interestingly, by the end of Tangled: Before Ever After, Frederic's paranoia has morphed him into an overbearing parental figure eerily similar to Mother Gothel, as he forbid Rapunzel the freedom she craves. The difference is Frederic's actions are out of genuine love, while Gothel's were out of selfishness for the hair's power. *In In Like Flynn, Frederic mentions that he's had extensive military training. *According to Rapunzel in ''In Like Flynn'', Frederic likes to tell jokes, though they're not very good. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Adults Category:Kings Category:Humans Category:Classic Characters Category:Parents Category:Royalty